


Hello Hollywood

by kabby_4life



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actor Marcus Kane, Actress Abby Griffin, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabby_4life/pseuds/kabby_4life
Summary: As twenty-four year old, Abby Griffin decides to move with her eight year old, Clarke, to Hollywood from their pretty quiet life back in Wisconsin. Abby tries desperately to get her name out there, to make good money to help support herself and Clarke. When her new costar Marcus Kane, who is one of the biggest assholes ever, starts to slowly fall head over heels for him, what will happen?
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hello Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> So new story! If you haven't checked out my other one with the domestic abuse storyline I suggest you take a look. I'm NOT abandoning that one but decided to make a new hollywood Kabby. Marcus is not introduced in the first chapter. Also for fourth of July a one shot might come up I'm still deciding. Now Enjoy!

"Clarke, I hope your almost done packing! We have to hurry!" Abby screams from her bedroom as she shoves the remainder of her things in her luggage. She's debating rather it's to late to not go along with her risky plan. Well, no going back now.

"Almost ready mom!" Clarke yells from her room. Abigail is so focused and stressed on packing, she doesn't even notice an exhausted Diana Sydney step in the room with her robe. 

"Are you sure you want to move to California Abby? It's past midnight, surely you can wait till morning." Her neighbor then slouches against her doorway.

"If I don't do this he will take her away from me. Clarke needs her mother in her life and not her ignorant father." She then sighs at the thought of not having Clarke by her side anymore.

"Yes, Abby but it's Hollywood. There are so many people just like you there that end up becoming nothing." Abby knows that Diana is one of the most strait forward people she knows but she's also the most helpful in the neighborhood. That's partly why she told her about her plan to leave her husband and get out of this hell hole, she calls home.

"I know, but it's the only choice I have. It's bad enough for Clarke to not have her father barely in her life. I don't want her to not have her mother either."

"At least with a body like yours, it might not be that hard for you to land a good paying role." They then laugh and embrace in a tight hug.

"I will miss you and Clarke so much. Just be careful." Diana says pulling away from the hug as they rush downstairs.

"We will, now that he's gone. Plus we have a roof over our heads and free food!" She feels so much excitement at the thought of leaving she almost forget the reason why.

"Clarke we don't have much time!" She then looks up to see Clarke happily skipping down the stairs with a large grin spread across her face.

"Mom why isn't dad coming with us?" Clarke says reaching the bottom of the stairwell as Abby kneels down to her daughter's height. Clarke's growing so fast and looking more like her father by the day. It only felt like yesterday when Abby's parents were yelling at her sixteen year old self, for getting pregnant as a teenager. The arguing stopped though once they saw the little bundle of joy wrapped around the blanket.

"Your father didn't want to come with us on our permanent vacation." Abby realizes that her words and the sternness in her tone hurt Clarke, as her daughter's smile falls and as she bows her head slightly.

"Hey,it's okay baby." She says cradling Clarke in her arms as the blonde rests on her head on her mothers' shoulder. "As long as we have each other it well ay-okay."

Where will live though?" Clarke asks curiously playing with the curly blonde ends of her hair.

"We will live in a resort that Aunt Callie owns. It has a big pool, waterslide, and the beach!" Abby smiles as she watches Clarke's face light up with joy.

"The beach!" Clarke yells excitedly. Clarke always loved the beach. The young girl would never step foot in the fresh lake right next to their house, but would swim in the clear ocean, as far away from shore before Abby can pull her back, worriedly for her kid's safety.

"We will love it there Clarke. It will be a fresh new start." She then presses a gentle, loving kiss to her daughter's forehead, before the girl runs into the uber waiting for her.

She remembers her and Jake's love for each other in high school, and how they even got elected cutest couple. Things changed though when Abby fell pregnant as at sixteen. She could feel the embarrassment fill her body as people stared at her as she walked through the hallway and whispered. She knew most of the juicy gossip wasn't good. It never was.

Jake was though ashamed of the situation, which she could never understand why. She knew that they were in a tough predicament but she wanted the baby, even after Jake begged her to terminate. Abby couldn't ever do it though. The strong women knew after holding Clarke for the first after a long labour that she would never regret having her baby.

"Look darling, just be safe. There are a lot of dangerous people in Hollywood that would do anything to get their way... I just don't want you to fall into deep trouble or something, and get yourself hurt." She looks up at Diana's caring eyes, before giving her one last hug as unshed tears well up in her own.

"We will... I hope." Abby's words start to crack at the thought of saying goodbye. It wasn't even a proper goodbye. It was an escape. She stuffs the last amount of cash in her purse and puts the note she left for Jake, on the kitchen counter.

She takes one last glance at the giant house they moved into a few years back. It was one of the perks that Jake got for being the mayor of Arkadia. The home surprisingly, never felt like home to her. She will never forget the movie nights with Clarke, where she landed a few minor roles. Jake however always refused to watch it with them no matter how much Clarke begged him.

Abby also remembers separating the movies that she was mostly naked in, from the ones that were appropriate for her eight year old.

As they get on the plane Abby can't help but recall the vivid memory to why she's moving across the country all of a sudden.

_2 NIGHTS AGO_

_"Fuck you_ _Jake! I can't believe to slept with her!" A pained Abby yells while slamming their bedroom door so their horrified child won't hear anymore of their arguing. They should have known better though, that their walls weren't sound proof and that Clarke was sobbing her heart out in the next room._

_"I don't see what the problem is Abby. We slept with different people in college." Jake says gulping down his expensive whiskey._

_"That was college. In case you haven't noticed we are married now, have a home, and have a daughter that needs to be cared for. Yet of course you wouldn't know because I'm the only one loving her!" Abby can feel the familiar stinging sensation that appears in her eyes. She's been so exhausted these last few days, she just can't handle him anymore._

_"That's not true!" They both knew though that it was the absolute truth._

_"Oh really now. Did you attend any of her swim meets? Any of her science fairs? Tell me Jake, when was the last time you told your daughter you loved her?"  
_

_"Shut up Abigail! I'm still her father, and I was working to give our family a great and comfortable lifestyle. All you do is stay at home now a days." The vicious tone in his voice makes her want to kick him in the groin, right then and there. She surprisingly though keeps her self together._

_"You weren't working Jake, you were sleeping with one of the town's council member. I just had to hear it also from Diana Sydney."_

_"I love the women and want to spend the rest of my life with her." As Jake says the words, Abby can feel her heart shatter into a million pieces as her body becomes cold. How could he be doing this to them? "I want full custody of Clarke also." Her confusion immediately becomes anger._

_"You can kick me out, but you can not take my daughter away." Abby says meeting his cold expressionless eyes. He then bursts into laughter._

_"I can and I will. You won't ever see her again." Abby lets the walls that she's been building up, finally crumble and fall as the hot tears roll own her face. "I have so many lawyers Abby, and you have nothing. You are an unfit mother to raise our child."_

_She knew what he said was true. She was nothing without him. Abby had no job and barely enough money in her wallet._

_"Please don't do this Jake... She's all I have left." Abby pleads not even trying to hide the strangled sobs that escapes her mouth._

_After more yelling they hear a soft sob from behind the door. Their heads snap towards the sound, as they stop shouting, where a sobbing Clarke is lurking in the shadows. Oh, god she most of heard everything._

_"I have a business trip to take. when I'm back two days from now we can get this sorted and the divorce papers signed." He then leaves the room not even looking back at her or their daughter._

_"Clarke you can come in now." Abby says softly as her daughter appears in the bedroom her curly blonde hair in a messy braid. Her face is tear stained as a small frown appears on her lips making Abby almost break down again._

_"Am I really never going to see you again?" Clarke asks almost barely audible as the sound of her cries is a little louder. Abby opens her arms signaling for Clarke to run into them as they embrace in a tight hug. Clarke digs her face deeper into Abby's chest as she inhales the familiar coconut smell from the little one's hair._

_"You will baby I promise." She doesn't know whether or not to promise anything to Clarke when she's obviously not completely sure. All she knows though is Jake will take her away if she doesn't do anything._

_"I don't want to live with dad if you leave. I want to stay with you mommy." Abby then moves her daughter into her bed as she still cradles her in arms rocking her back and forth._

_"I know you don't want to Clarke; I really want you to stay with me too. What if you don't have a choice?"_

_"I don't even like him though. I love you so much more." Abby can't help but feel the happiness that washes over her. She knew she couldn't leave Clarke on her own. She then meets Clarke's tearful gaze as she smiles wiping the tears from her own eyes, then cupping Clarke's cheeks in her hands._

_"I love you so much too baby. Never forget that." She then gives one last kiss on to Clarke's cheek before she falls asleep in her arms. The poor girl has been through so much today, and Abby just wanted to take it all back. What could she do though to get her and Clarke out of this broken family that Jake was willing to repair without his wife._

_That's when a bright idea came into her head._

PRESENT

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Clarke says shaking her mother as she jolts up from her nap. She then takes in her surrounding remembering of how they're now almost arriving to L.A. on the plane.

"Clarke are you almost done with the movie? We are going to be landing any moment now." She asks tiredly looking at her phone to check the time. 

"Look mom, I found one that you're in!" Abby just slightly nods her head as she scrolls through her phone. "How come you never showed me this one?" Her head jerked up in fear as she looked at her daughter's screen.

"Clarke no!" Abby screams causing people to turn their heads as she covers Clarke's innocent eyes with her hands. She remembers being in that movie just after she turned 21. She wasn't exactly proud of how many times she undressed herself in the movie, but she did make good money from it. She then exits the screen and uncovers Clarke's skeptical eyes.

"Why don't you want me watch it? You were just about to appear on the screen!" Abby feels a huge sense of relief wash over her as Clarke thankfully wasn't able to see some of her mother's finest work. Abby hopes Clarke will never come across it again, but knows that the universe won't exactly fulfill her wish.

"That movie is for adults honey." She says pushing a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. "Also I don't exactly have that big of a part in the film." Abby knew that was a huge lie.

As the two get off the plan they instantly feel the hot L.A breeze hit their skin. Abby immediately regretted wearing a light grey sweater that she chose to wore due to the weather being always below freezing point in Wisconsin. It was January after all. She then looks to Clarke who is panting over exaggeratedly.

"Do they have the air conditioning on in here?" Clarke asks desperately, as they look for their ride home. "It might have broke or something." Abby answers, scanning around the exit.

"Abby!"

"Clarke!" A familiar voice calls out to them as Abby turns her head in the direction. She then grins widely as she sees her older cousin by a year holding her arms out as the mother and daughter run into them.

"Aunt Callie!"  
  
"Clarke, holy shit your so big now." Callie says as her cousin smacks her arm for cussing in front of the child. Clarke just laughs lifting her head up to make her seem more mature.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Cece. I can't thank you enough."

"No problem Abs. Anything for my favorite cousin." She chuckles slightly winking at Abby."Just don't tell Raven or Jackson I told you that." Callie says referring to their other cousins. They also live in L.A. so Abby was excited to catch up with them, and let Clarke see her cousins.

"So, to the resort?"


End file.
